metamo_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Archived Interaction Guide
Hi! This article is here to help you with making Archived Interactions and longer stories. It states general quality control rules, and formatting guidelines, Please note that this document will change as new and interesting situations involving it are brought to light. Be sure to check it regularly. Introduction Archived Interactions are short stories, usually revolving around a single planet in the Meteos universe (though they can involve a few others). They often-times have a specific topic, from notes on civilizations, words from the native themselves, to general notes on the planet. Along with this, much longer stories can be published to the wiki, but these tend to require whole new articles to be created to complement them; a simple forum post won't do them the justice they deserve. General Rules The following are general rules for writing an Archived Interaction, are important to know before starting your story. Each one has a title and explanation. #''Keep it sensible. Don't just say "i blew up the planet, lmao smh fam"'' #*Common sense is a wonderful thing. Use it while you're writing. The more you think through your piece, and plan it out, the better it will be. #''Keep it as high quality as possible.'' #*If you're writing a book, readers will notice if a section of your book has suddenly dipped in quality. Keep your pieces as good as they can be, as the better they are, the better the pages and wiki look. #''If you are going to self insert, pay attention to details'' #*This rule essentially means "if you put yourself on the planet, you are not suddenly a deity/war general/what-have-you". A tourist is a tourist, and an archivist is an archivist. The Darthvegans won't lay down their weapons and stare at you in awe, for example. #''Try to keep it family friendly.'' #*'And it's corollary, ''If you feel your content is best in a more adult format, contact an admin and we'll find a way to label it as not family friendly.'' #*This rule is a general statement, though its' corollary can be considered at best, conjecture, if only because a situation permitting such has not been presented yet. When a situation along those lines does present itself, if one does, this section will be updated. #Do not submit spam and things along those lines.' #*This should be basic netiquette. Nobody wants to read a story named "SdfsFsfgSRgdgdxhg". #''Use proper grammar. #*Too, to, two. Does, dose. Cant, can't. Keep track of your homophones. Also, do not use a thesaurus to pick more "fancy" words; this will only make your writing worse. Instead, pick the words that best fit the situation. #And, above all, Use proper writing techniques! #*Remembr 2 spel properley and us corect speling and gramer. Nobodey wonts to red smthn leik thise. It loks unprofeshionel. #*Do Not Type Like This. How Can You Type Like This? It Takes More Effort And Is Harder To Read Since Every Word Looks Like The Start Of A Sentence. #*do not type without capital letters. though it is passable in some instances, while writing a story, it's not. #*DO NOT USE CAPS LOCK. IT MAKES YOU LOOK LIKE A BUFFOON, AND MAKE IT SEEM LIKE YOU ARE CONSTANTLY YELLING. IF YOU ARE USING DIALOGUE, THOUGH CAPS LOCK CAN CONVEY A CHARACTER SHOUTING, IT'S NOT AS GOOD AS A DIALOGUE DESCRIPTOR, LIKE "SCREAMED" OR "CRIED". #*Do not send in walls of text, and try to convey details as concisely as possible, but not to the point of being single word descriptors. It is much better to convey your message through these wonderful, perfect, flawless things known as "paragraphs", a marvel of modern writing. Using paragraphs spaces out your information and can help your reader differentiate subjects and scenes in your story or Archived Interaction, and looks a lot better on a wiki page. It looks better in any other form of writing in general. Essays, short stories, fan-fiction for other media, book reports, book reviews, video game reviews, video games guides, you get the idea. It also is difficult to read since readers may find themselves reading the same things over and over again due to how close together everything is. Confused yet? #*Use proper punctuation, and don't use excessive punctuation!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As more problems and situations present themselves, more rules will be added to help avoid them in the future. Writing The Story Now that you've read the rules (hopefully), you should be ready to start building up your story. Start by picking a planet that you want to write about; Keep in mind that, as you're picking, your story, provided it's an Archived Interaction, will have to revolve around this planet or something related to it. Next, try to make an image in your head of what that planet might be like in one respect or another. This could be any subject we've stated so far, along with anything else you may like to write about. If you're having trouble, try writing your ideas of what the planet is like out on a sheet of paper, or in a word-processing program, so you still have an idea as to what it's like. Now, you should have a basic idea of where you're going, and this is about as far as this guide can take you. Though planets can be put in framework and be made as a template, a story/interaction, by definition, can't. So long as you adhere to the General Rules, and make your story the best it can be, there isn't much of a limit as to what you can do. Posting (If you are making a story long enough to warrant its own page, you can skip this section) All Archived Interactions are put under your used blog'' and'' on the corresponding planet page. To begin, go to your user page and click the tab that reads "Blog." There, you should find a little green button that reads "Create blog post." Go ahead and click on it. Give your Interaction its title, formatted like so: ((Planet Name, In Parenthesis)) (Archived Interaction Title) Paste - or type in - your story, and post it to your blog with the categories "Creative Text" and "Galaxy Archives" and It is now shared, and can be viewed by other users. However, you aren't finished setting things up yet. Go to the page URL, highlight it and press CTRL (or Command) + C to copy it. Right-click any link in the upper navigation bar, and select "Open new window". Provided you have cookies enabled, you will still be logged in. Now, you need to go to the corresponding planet's Archived Interactions subpage. This can be done by clicking the link titled "Archived Interactions" within the planet's infobox. When you get there, enter the Source editor, paste in your blog link, then paste this in. (Blog link to Archive) (ArchIntTitle) Logged by:User:YourScreenname YourScreenname Replace the items in parenthesis with the corresponding items, and be sure to keep the space between them. Finally, replace the "YourScreenname"s with your actual username. If done properly, it will generate something like this; I Meet Somebody With A Tin Foil Hat Logged by: GenericUsernameGuy Make sure that there is a single line skipped (read: one "Enter" press so there's space between your post and any other existing ones, like so. I Meet Somebody With A Tin Foil Hat Logged by: GenericUsernameGuy Darthvegans Hate Him! It's The Secret Space-Station Builders Don't Want You To Know! Logged by: Jenny8675309 Once this is done, you're finished. Reporting Something If you happen to stumble upon an Archived Interaction that breaks any of the stated rules, message an Administrator or Moderator, whoever is on at the time. Archived Interactions that break the guidelines will not be tolerated. Just as a refresher, here is the list of rules. You can read more specific terms by clicking this link, which will take you back to the General Rules. * Keep it sensible. * Keep it as high of quality as possible. * Self-insert with caution. * Keep it at a PG or lower. * No spam. * Use proper grammar. * Use proper writing techniques and conventions. If any Archived Interaction or story you find on this wiki breaks one of these rules, please do your part to keep the wiki in tip-top shape and do this: * Get the vital information. This information includes. ** The name of the Archived Interaction (which can be what you're reporting, but that goes without saying) ** The screen name of the author. If you cannot find it on the Archived Interaction, check the article's edit history. ** The link to the thread on the board. * Provide a quick explanation of what you're reporting the item for. Twenty words, tops. Excessive explanation won't help anybody. For best results, state the broken rules. The formatting will look like this: My Archived Interaction SomeUserWhoWroteThis (link) Low quality, exceeds PG, does not use proper grammar. *Finally, in order of priority, notify an Administrator or Moderator. You can do this by posting on their Message Wall. They will review it as soon as possible, and decide if the story is allowed to be kept on the Wiki. Be sure to keep activity levels in mind; an active Moderator will be a better choice to send a report to than a rarely active Administrator, for example. And, finally, for the love of the Seven Sages, don't report a story or Archived Interaction because you just ''don't like it!'' This will get you banned and quickly, and is grounds for a permanent ban. So, please, don't do it. A report for something that doesn't break the General Rules, but seems like it should, however, will probably just be reacted to with a warning. Currently, punishments for submitting content not fit for the wiki/breaks it's guidelines are still being discussed, but just assume breaking the rules in an Archived Interaction or story will get you banned for a period of time. (Page temporarily ends here) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Help Articles Category:Guides